Robbery Moving in? Jealousy?
by KasumiAkemi
Summary: Mai's house was robbed while she was at work so she has to move in with the Naru and Lin! The first night there she can't sleep so Lin invites her to sleep with him! Naru gets jealous what could POSSIBLY go wrong? Read to find out ! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! Kasumi here first story tell me what you guys think and if I should continue?

_Robbery!?Moving in!? Jealousy?!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt although I wish I did!_

_Mai's Pov_

"Ah! I'm late for work again, Naru's gonna kill me", I rushed out of house and sprinted to work and slammed the SPR door open.

"You're late Mai, tea" Nauru said then he walked backed into his lair I mean office.

"Why you narcissistic!" I said as I walked into the kitchen to make his highnesses tea and at the same time decided to make Lin some too. After I got their tea, I walk up to Lin's office and knocked waiting for permission to enter.

"Come in" I went in and placed his tea gently on his desk and gave him a bright smile; he was typing away on his computer as usual.

He stopped typing and looked up at me "Thank you" and I think he even gave me a small smile! Ever since he and Naru returned from England me and Lin have become closer, we even eat lunch together sometimes! " Your welcome at least someone here at manners" 'Lin gave a slight chuckle as I walked out of his office to give Nauru his precious tea. I swear that if he didn't get his tea he would die, after all he drinks like what 35 cups a day?!

I knocked on Naru's door and waited for an answer.

"Come in!" I went in and placed Naru's tea on his desk and stood there waiting for the reply I knew was never going to come.

"Mai, can I _help you_"

"A thank you would be nice!" I already knew the answer but hey you can't blame me for trying!

"I pay you to make tea Mai now if you don't need anything else you can leave." I scowled and stormed out of his office to do my work not noticing how Naru smirked. "That narcissistic bastard!"

~Time skip it's now 9pm~

Mai's POV still

I had finished all my work and decided to tell Naru that I was going to go home. I walked to Naru's office and knocked on his door.

"Come in!"

I opened the door and poked my head into Naru's office. "Naru I finished all my work I'm going to go home now!"

"Fine but first tea" I groaned but went to go make his highnesses 30th cup of tea, delivered him it and headed home.

When I opened the door to my apartment , I was shocked all my furniture and items were gone and my window was broken, I stood there shocked until realization hit me , someone broke into my house and robbed it .

I was so scared what if they were still here!? I didn't know what to do so I decided to call Naru, since I knew that he would know what to do and also cause I feel safe when he is with me.

Naru's POV

I was still in my office finishing up the last of the paperwork. I took a sip of the cup of Mai's tea only to realize that it was empty much to my disappointment. No matter how stupid Mai can be her tea was heavenly, not that I would ever admit it.

I started recalling her cute reactions when I wouldn't say thank you and unknowingly started smirking at how cute she was. Wait. Cute? Since when do I the great Oliver Davis call someone cute? Just then my phone started ringing interrupting my thoughts. I checked who it was and found it was Mai.

"Hello? Mai what do you want?" hints of concern were laced in my voice.

" Naru?" her voice sounded like she was scared and I immediately became fully worried. Was she hurt? Is she ok? Started filling my head when I answered " Mai what's wrong?"

"Naru , I just came home and someone broke into my house and took everything. Naru I'm scared." She sounded as if she was crying and that's all it took for me to start rushing to my car.

"Mai just stay where you are I'll be there in a few minutes" I was already in my car and on my way to her apartment it's a good thing I followed her home one day to see where she lived just in case there was a … emergency situation.

In about 4-5 minutes I was at her house ( Naru was breaking many speed limits) and I rushed out of the car and – "NARU!" the next thing I knew I was on the road under a crying Mai who was hugging me and crying into my chest much to my shock. A slight blush appeared on my face but I quickly hid it and started to console the crying girl on my chest.

"Shhh Mai its going to be ok" I said as I stroked her hair, I then helped her into the passenger seat of my car and told her to wait there while I called the cops. (I decided to make Mai forget to call the cops cuz she can be a baka at times back to the story) Soon enough the apartment building was surrounded by police cars, I explained what had happened and they said they'll contact me if they catch the person.

I got in my car and was answered by a nervous and scared voice saying " Naru where am I going to live for the next few days?"

"You can move in with me a Lin" was all I said and started to drive us to my condo. (Sorry didn't know what kind of place Naru lived in btw I know Lin doesn't live with him I'm making him move in back to the story)

Normal Pov at Naru's condo

"How can you afford a place like this?!" Mai said her mouth wide open in shock. They were now in Naru's condo and sitting on his black couch. (Duh)

"Mai close your mouth your going to catch flies" Naru said. He had already told Lin that Mai was staying with them and the Chinese man asked if he was happy that she was ,which he replied a no even though he was secretly happy.

"Mai we have a guest room but we need to clear it out first so I hope you don't mind but your going to have to use the coach for about two days" Naru said.

"Its fine Naru I'm happy that you let me stay here "Mai said.

"Hn" was all Naru gave for an answer.

"Dinners done!" Lin suddenly yelled from the dining room. Mai was shocked that Lin could cook but decided to not say anything and just went to go eat dinner along with Naru and Lin and was shocked to see Lin in a fluffy apron that she had given him for Christmas.

~ Time skip nighttime~

Normal Pov

It was 1:00am and Mai lay awake on the comfy coach wide away staring at the ceiling, everyone was asleep even Naru. (Ha shock)

"Ughh why can't I fall asleep?!"Maybe a glass of water will help?" Mai shrugged got up and went into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. She was sitting on at the kitchen table drinking the water when the door opened and Lin appeared raising an eyebrow.

"Can't sleep Mai?' he said.

"Nope sorry did I wake you up Lin?" Mai said.

"Yea but its fine" said Lin. (so truthful)

~awkward silence~

Lin sighed "follow me" he said to Mai then he started to walk to where his bedroom was leaving a confused Mai to follow him.

Mai was confused but followed him anyway "Ne Lin why are we here?"

Lin didn't answer he just laid down in his bed and started to sleep.

Eh!? Why did he bring me here? Is he telling me to sleep in the bed with him? Is what was in Mai's mine and Mai's face turn redder then a tomato but she started to lay in the bed anyway and tried to sleep. Soon she was fast asleep and she had unknowingly snuggled into Lin's chest. Not knowing at all what was going to happen tomorrow when Naru found them.

Aha cliff hanger sooooo what did you guys think? It's my first so don't be too hard on me lol tell me what you think and if I should continue o_o im so nervous


	2. Chapter 2

**Robbery!?Moving in!?Jealousy?!**

**Hey guys thank you all so much for the reviews and the advice I hope I'm doing the format right this time I was thinking about doing alternate endings? Like one for NaruxMai and if you guys want LinxMai tell me what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt even though I want to!**

**Naru's Pov (A/N: Cause we all want to know Naru's reaction)**

**~Time skip Morning~**

I woke up up and decided to go check on Mai, so I changed and got ready but when I came to the couch she was supposed to be ,SUPPOSED to be sleeping in she was gone. I panicked and I looked everywhere around the condo but I couldn't find her! The only place I didn't look was Lin's bedroom , but …. she couldn't be there right!? RIGHT!?

I went to go check and the sight I saw shocked me….. there right in front of me was MY Mai was asleep in Lin's arms snuggling in his chest. Right at the moment I felt so much fury in me that I wanted to yank Mai from Lin's arms and make her know who she belongs to ! How dare Lin sleep with MY Mai , I wanted to kill him so much!

I was so furious that my PK started going out of control and a vase started to rattle then float I quickly realized this and got my powers under control. My eyebrow was twitching and my hands were clenched into tight fists, my head felt like it would explode from fury and right at that moment they started to wake up.

**Mai Pov**

I felt something warm next to me and I started to snuggle into it but then I decided to find out what it was so I opened my eyes to find myself staring at a chest with 6 packs and immediately started to blush a deep scarlet when I remembered what happened last night. That's when I realized I was not only snuggling into Lin's chest but that his arm was also around me pulling me toward his chest which only caused me to blush more.

Right then I felt like someone was watching me well us and I turned to see Naru watching us and I could've sworn that he was clenching his fists and that there was pure fury swirling in his beautiful galaxy blue eyes.

I could already tell that Naru's wrath was directly from and for me and Lin and to say I was scared was an understatement all I could muster was an "eep" which woke Lin up.

"What's wrong Mai" was what he said then he followed my gaze and realization seemed to hit him like a thunderbolt."

"If you two are done then get ready or you're going to be late for work "was all Naru said and I could've sworn that he was saying it trough gritted teeth.

"Alright I'll go make breakfast" was all Lin said before he left the room leaving me and Naru alone in his room.

**~awkward silence~**

The next thing I knew Naru was in the bed and on top of me….?!

**End of chp 2 heh cliffhanger**

**Sorry that it's really short but I like to end with cliffhangers so tell me what you guys think Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Robbery!? Moving in!? Jealousy!?**

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait I had a short writers block! Btw this will be a NaruxMai story however I might be doing an alternate ending ahaha I do prefer NaruxMai though**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt I wish I did though!**

**Chp 3**

**Mai's POV**

The next thing I knew Naru was in the bed and on top of me..?!

"Naru... what are you doing..!?" Was he jealous that I slept with Lin? No that couldn't be it I mean why would Naru care it's not like he likes me like how I like him. The thought saddens me but I know it's true.

"Why were you sleeping with Lin in his bed Mai..?" he said

"Why do you care Naru I mean it's not like you like me so why do you care that I was sleeping in Lin's bed with him?" I was hoping that he would say that he loves me and that he didn't want me to sleep with someone else.

"Your right Mai I don't care ,but having relationships in the team always leads to a disaster " I couldn't believe what I heard he REALLY doesn't care at all! All he cares is work as always! I could feel tears start to form and I was very hurt by his harsh words.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU NARU YOU'RE SUCH A JERK. I QUIT! I HATE YOU!" I pushed Naru off of me and I ran out of the room only to crash into a shocked Lin's chest and fell to the ground crying.

"Mai what's wrong?" Lin said hints of concern were in his voice but I failed to notice them I just hugged Lin and cried into his chest until I fell asleep.

**Naru's POV**

I sat there shocked that Mai had quit because of what I had said I wanted to run after her and tell her I'm sorry and beg her to not quit SPR but I was shocked and my pride wouldn't let me do it . I hadn't meant what I said to Mai but I needed an excuse for being mad about her sleeping with Lin. I could hear her crying and guilt washed over me.

**Lin's Pov**

I was going to go see what was going on with Naru and Mai only to have a crying Mai crash into me then fall to the ground I asked her what was wrong but the truth is I already knew it was because of that idiot scientist. I comforted Mai until she fell asleep and I placed her on the couch and placed a blanket over her.

I sighed I've been trying to get Mai and Naru together and I thought that making Naru jealous would've been the perfect plan but that boy really is an idiot scientist. If he isn't careful someone is going to steal Mai away someone being me.

I decided to go talk to Naru so I walked into the room he was in to find him staring off into space probably thinking about what he had done.

"Naru."

"What" he spat at me, his voice filled with venom.

"What are you going to do about Mai you made her cry she is your assistant what if she quits what are you going to do without your precious tea?"

"It's already too late for that" he said and my eyes widened slightly so she had quit? Anger quickly washed over me because he had pushed her too far and made her quit and he doesn't even do anything about it.

I kept my composure however and said " aren't you going to stop her?".

"What she chooses to do is none of my concern" is all he said with his cold emotionless voice that pissed me off at times. I snapped how could he still act this way even as the love of his life is disappearing right before his eyes!?

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt my black eyes filled with fury. (A/N not sure what color Lin's eyes are)

"She's the love of your life and your about to lose her forever ! Would you put aside your precious pride and do something about it!" I said to him my voice filled with fury!

"I don't know what you're talking about Lin she is only an assistant to me" he said calmly his calm composure in this situation pissed me off to no end!

"If you don't do something I'LL steal her away from you!" this was true I was sick of him not doing anything and Mai didn't deserve to be treated that way. I love Mai but I knew she loved Naru so I didn't say anything and supported her but this was getting to frustrating for me to handle. I let the collar of his shirt go and left the room for him to think.

**(A/N hope Lin wasn't too out of character that part was kind of hard to do lol)**

**Naru's POV**

I was shocked about the way Lin acted the stoic Chinese man usually never lost his composure unless I used my PK abilities.

Another thought washed over me he said he would steal MY Mai from me? How dare he I would never let him do it Mai will love me forever …. Right?! RIGHT!?

Would she leave me for him? She wouldn't right? But maybe Lin was right I really needed to do something before I lose Mai to someone else even the though made anger boil inside of me I decided while I was at it to also change Mai's mind about quitting SPR.

**END OF CHAP 3**

**Ahah how was that I had some trouble with the emotions and how the characters should act tell me what you guys think! Looks like we're going to reach the end of the story pretty soon !Ugh my product key is damaged so I can only use this microsoft word for a few more times so I have to make this story shorter then I want it to be -.-!**

**READ AND REVIEWWW !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Robbery!?Moving In!?Jealousy!?**

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews for chapter 3!This is probably going to be the last chapter of this story unless I do an alternate ending although I don't think that would make sense considering the way I wrote chapter 3 XD ! At the end of this story I'll tell you guys some ideas of what my next story is going to be lol. BTW around the first part of this chapter is taking place when Naru is thinking.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt…. Sadly.**

**Chapter 4**

**Lin's Pov**

After I left Naru I decided to go talk to Mai so I went to the couch where I left her only to find her gone. I panicked until I heard crying and I followed it until I reached the door to Naru's room. I tried opening the door but it was locked.

"Mai? Are you in there?"

**Mai's POV**

After I had woken up I had locked myself in Naru's room and had my back to the door and I was crying. I was so upset at him and I wanted to get away from everything so that I could think clearly. I knew that Naru didn't love me like I loved him but I didn't think he would be so heartless! I just wanted to be left alone for a while.

"Mai? Are you in there?" I heard Lin's voice from outside the door ,but I didn't want to answer.

"Mai? If you're in there answer me please." His voice again but I just wanted him to go away.

"Lin go away, just leave me alone!" I yelled and cried at the same time.

"Mai let me in and tell me what's wrong." He said I still didn't want to let him in though why couldn't he just understand!?

"Go away Lin!" I said again while crying.

"Mai please let me inside you always said it's good to talk about these kind of things."I was still crying but I decided to let him in so I unlocked the door.

**Lin's Pov**

I heard the door being unlocked and I opened it and walked in I found Mai now occupied on Naru's bed hugging her knees and crying her eyes out still. After I locked the door again I walked over to Mai to try and console her.

"Mai I'm sure that idiot scientist didn't mean what he said"

"Yes he did he's such a heartless tea-addict jerk!" she said while crying.

I sighed that idiot scientist better hurry up and get his act together before he loses her to me.

"I don't understand how I STILL love that heartless jerk!" she said and I could've sworn I felt something break inside of me but I ignored it and continues to console the sobbing girl.

**Naru's POV**

After I had gotten my act together I walked out of the room fully determined to tell Mai that I loved her. That's when I heard crying coming from my room along with Lin's voice I decided to stay and listen for a bit. **(A/N hahah he's eavesdropping)**

"Mai I'm sure that idiot scientist didn't mean what he said" I heard Lin's voice trying to comfort MY Mai and it irritated me.

"Yes he did he's such a heartless tea-addict jerk!" I then hear Mai's voice and it made me make a small smile she's adorable even when she's angry.

I wasn't prepared for what I heard next though.

" I don't understand how I STILL love that heartless jerk!" I heard her yell and many thoughts filled my mind. She still loves me? Wait she loves me? Well then again who wouldn't but doesn't she like Lin? Isn't that why she was sleeping with him and what about Gene? Filled my mind .

I listened to Lin comfort Mai for a while until I decided it was time so I knocked on the door.

"Mai, Lin it's me let me in… please." I said putting away my pride FOR NOW and saying please.

**Lin's POV ( A/N switching Pov's a lot lol)**

"Mai, Lin it's me let me in… please." I heard Naru say while I was still comforting Mai.

"Mai I'm going to let him in ok? You two need to talk about this." I said, I was speaking the truth I couldn't do much right now.

"No! I don't want to see him!" She said but I chose to ignore her although I felt kind of guilty.

I unlocked the door and let Naru come in.

" Lin can you leave us alone." Naru said I gave him a slight nod and left the room.

**Naru's Pov (A/N again)**

I walked over to Mai's crying form on my bed and sat next to her.

"Mai I'm sorry please don't quit I…." I said but I had trouble finished the sentence

"You what Naru?" Her voice said she had now stopped crying and was now listening to me her voice sounded hopeful.

"I… love you and I can't imagine my life without you-" I wasn't able to finish cause I was knocked over on the bed because Mai decided to pounce on me and hug me.

"Really Naru? Do you really love me?!" She said while staring at me with her big chocolate brown eyes full of happiness and hope. Instead of answering I just kissed her passionately yet sweetly on the lips.

After a while we stopped the kiss because we ran out of air.

"Does that answer your question Mai?" I said while smirking.

I watched her as her face turned beat red "S-stop teasing me!" she said while using her fists to hit my chest while pouting which just made me smirk even more.

"U-um so Naru…?" She said shyly.

"What is it Mai?"

"S-so does this mean were b-boyfriend and g-g-girlfriend now?" she said shyly while blushing even more which just made me smirk and start another passionate kissing session.

We broke the kiss for air again and I just smirked and said

"Yes Mai if you still need an answer."

That's when we were aware of Lin standing in the doorway… recording us!?

**End of the story unless I make a sequel**

**Whoot I was so hyper while writing this listening to night core and stuff lol. D: well this is the end of this story now for those ideas I was talking about.**

**A sequel to this which takes place a few months after this story about a vacation they go on**

**Another story about well the vacation they go on where this story never happened and yes I'm in the mood for vacation stories . sue me.**

**WELL READ AND REVIEWWWWWW ^-^!**

**~KasumiAkemi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Robbery!?Moving In!?Jealousy!?**

**Hello guys again lol I'm just here to give you all a summary of the sequel. I decided not to make an alternate ending cause I didn't think it would make sense with the way I wrote the story and I wanted to get the sequel up ASAP.**

**Vacation!?Old love!?Jealousy once again!**

Summary: SPR goes on a vacation to a resort called Sakura Fantasia for 12 days. Mai and Naru have been dating for about 7 months and there they meet Mai's old ex boyfriend who works there!?Will Naru's jealousy cause him to lose Mai? Will Lin have to play the matchmaker again? And will poor John be caught in this and Bou-san and Ayako's arguments . Poor John. Read to find out!

Coming soon!

**XD ahaha so that's my terrible summary tell me what you guys think about the upcoming sequel and tell me if you want me to do something in it I will only be taking some requests though lol.**

**Read and Review and I don't own Ghost Hunt sadly!**

**~KasumiAkemi**


End file.
